Bella Gibbs the Halfer
by Skeletal Dragon
Summary: What if Bella was a Gibbs? The team were all halfers? The Cullen's mistake a tactic for arrest for an affair? and if Bella goes back to NCIS, without Edward and the Cullen's? Cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, it just came to me and I had to write it up, and there's possibly going to be another on the way soon. Sometimes, I really hate ideas. They just have to be written, they wont let you leave them unwritten. Damn I have 'unwritten' stuck in my head now.

* * *

APOV

*vision*

Bella was walking into an alley, what would she be in an alley for? There was a guy there, he looked like a gang member or something.

She stood at the alley entrance, and said, "I've been looking for you for quite a while."

"Really sugar? If I'd known I woulda come straight to ya."

"Somehow, i just don't believe you. I'm here to -" the guy stopped her by grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss. WHAT! Was she cheating on Edward?! WTF!?

She kissed back, and i just couldn't watch any more.

*end vision*

"I'm so sorry Edward." I said to his collapsed form on the floor.

BPOV, what really happened.

I entered the alley, and stood at the entrance as I finally found the creep.

"I've been looking for you for quite a while." the slippery bastard, been looking for three days.

"Really sugar? If I'd known i woulda come straight to ya."

"Somehow, I just don't believe you. I'm here to -" he kissed me! The bastard kissed me. I tried to get out of it, but it just wasn't working, so i kissed him back for a couple of seconds so he would think he was in charge. It got him to loosen his grip a bit and I kneed him in the prize jewels before I twisted out of his grip, simultaneously cuffing him.

"As I was trying to say before, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of three women. You have the right to be silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law-"

"dear God." he complained.

"I'm not finished yet. You have the right to an attorney…" and I continued reading his rights all the way to the police station.

After dumping him on Charlie, i headed over to the Cullen's, i had to get rid of the taste of that filthy guys mouth out, and the best way to do that was kissing Edward. That, and i wanted to see him. I suppose i should also warn him about Lauren and Jessica, i dared them to come round to his house after school and kiss him if they really thought they had a chance with him. I guess it was a little mean to Edward, but i kinda hoped that in the long run it would get them off his back.

I walked all the way, it wasn't really that far, and all the way i was trying to get the taste out any way i could.

I opened the door, and was greeted by outraged shouts. What's going on?

"Why Bella? Why would you do it?" Alice pleaded. Huh?

"Do what."

"You know exactly what!" Rose shouted. She seemed to refuse to come any closer than the width of the room.

"No, as a matter of fact, i have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"Why, why would you cheat on Edward? What did he do to deserve that?" Alice said.

"Well, i could point out that he left me with a hundred holes in my heart, or maybe i could say, that I'M NOT CHEATING ON HIM!"

"And why, why oh why, would you lie about it after you've been caught." Rose sneered.

I was pissed off. "I admit, i have lied to you, i have lied about my past, i have lied about my name, i have lied about my fucking parentage, but i have never, never lied to you about how i feel."

"Ha!"

"Fine, if you think that i am cheating on Edward, if you think that I am a lying bitch, tell me, and i will leave. If you think that no explanation I could give will explain, that I was trying to arrest him, that he rapes and murders women, if you think that I have no feelings for Edward, I will leave, I promise you this." I said.

"Yes. I think that you are a lying bitch undeserving of Edwards feelings for you."

"If that's the way you feel, take comfort in the knowledge you will never see me again. Not if I can help it."

As i started walking down the drive, i saw Lauren and Jessica walking up it. So they thought they had a chance with him.

They saw me, and my expression, and began to jeer. I still had both of my guns in my waist band from catching that rapist/murderer, so I took both of them out, aimed them at Lauren and Jessica, daring them to say one more word, or never speak again.

As soon as I got home, I made my plans to leave Forks, and get away from the Cullen's. I loved them, I still do, but they obviously can't tell the difference between a tactic for a successful arrest and an affair. Once they realise they're mistake, they can find me. Or maybe i will just 'happen' to meet them later on in the decade.

* * *

GibbsPOV

"Gibbs!" Vance called from the stairs.

"What now?"

"You're getting a new member."

"Another halfer? How many are there?"

"Enough for you to get a new female agent."

"Who is she?"

"I think I'll wait to tell you that."

"At least tell me who it is."

"No. I'll tell you where she's staying."

"Why in hell would I need to know that?"

"Because she's staying at your house." My house? Why _my_ house? Why not DiNozzo's? I'm sure he'd _love_ to have the new _female_ agent stay at his house.

I walked into the office, DiNozzo was saying, "Why are we called 'halfers'? It's more like quarters."

"Who knew you could do math." Ziva said

"I'll have you know I passed my sixth year math test!" **(I have no idea how American Schools work) **

"Who knew you stayed in until sixth year." McGee said in mock astonishment.

"I did." I said coming in.

"Oh, boss, there you are. Who's the new agent?" DiNozzo asked.

"If you were listening you'd know I didn't know."

"But maybe Vance only did that to annoy us. Maybe he already told you who it was, and wants us to think you don't!" he said, going into full conspiracy theorist mode. I have to admit, it is quite amusing, and there isn't really anything to do until tomorrow when the new agent gets here.

* * *

Next Day

I walked into the office. The mystery halfer hadn't showed last night. When is she coming anyway?

We were all watching DiNozzo try to do a stand up. He wasn't actually that bad, but I'm never going to tell him that. He'll end up doing it all the time if I do, he gets enough out of the movie quotes at crime scenes.

As we were watching DiNozzo's stand up, our new team member walked up behind him. And it was Bella, my daughter.

"I though we were getting a new member, not an old one." I said smiling.

"Wait, if it's an old member, then she's either from another team, or its-" DiNozzo started.

Bella finished for him, "Just turn around will you." not the way he was hoping for though I expect.

"I was going for dramatic, but if you want it this way then so be it." he said as he hugged her. She is the only woman I know that DiNozzo will hug out of bed, except for Abby, Abby pulls him into the hug. Ziva wont let him hug her. And at this point, Abby would add, 'yet'. Come to think of it -

"That's enough thinking dad, now give your daughter a hug." Now I know for a fact that she cant read minds.

At that point, Abby came running up the stairs and pulled Bella into a hug, and me as well. I guess she wasn't feeling patient enough for the elevator.

"I assume Duck's coming up soon then?" I asked Abby from the other side of the sandwich Bella was stuck in.

"Of course. I had to get in a proper hug first."

"It's enough that you made me build a coffin with you, now I'm stuck in between you and my dad." Bella humphed, or tried to. It didn't work quite so well.

"I would let you out, but Abby's got hold of me too." I said pointedly.

"Fine, if you don't love me anymore." she humphed.

"I do love you Abb's, but wouldn't you rather hug my front than my back?" Bella appealed to her. Crafty.

"I hate it when you do that." she said as she hugged Bella.

"Say it without a smile and I'll believe you." she answered.

DiNozzo had something to add, as he said, "How did you know it was Bella?" he's going to go into his conspiracy theorist mode soon.

"Because I have camera's everywhere." and Abby is not helping, and she knows it.

I blocked out DiNozzo's mental 'breakdown' and asked Bella why she was here.

"Why did I leave?" she asked in return.

"Because you wanted to visit your uncle."

"and now I'm finished." she said. Abby looked at her disbelievingly. Abby's worse than DiNozzo some times.

"There doesn't have to be a hidden reason behind everything Abb's." I told her.

"But there might be!" she challenged then continued to Bella, "You and Ziva are coming to my house after work for a sleepover! We'll have films, and popcorn and-"

"And Caf-Pow." Bella said smiling. I guess I know where she'll be tonight.

EPOV, after Alice's vision.

I couldn't believe it. Bella wouldn't do that to me surely. Surely she would have told me if she had found someone else while I was gone instead of trying to hide it.

At that point Bella came in, and was bombarded by Alice and Rose, but I wasn't listening. I couldn't get my head around it.

I remember Rose coming towards me saying, "Don't worry, that lying bitch is gone now and she's not coming back."

But that just made it worse. If she stayed, then I could get over it, I could watch her be happy, and maybe be happy myself. Even though she lied, I still love her.

For the rest of the night, everyone in some way or another grieved. Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle all couldn't believe that she had lied. Alice and Rose were the only ones convinced of the affair, Alice having seen it for herself, and Rose taking her admission to lying about other things as a confirmation. Jasper was confused mostly, puzzling over the emotions that went with the words she said.

By the next morning, I was still in the same position, waiting for Jasper to tell us what he gleaned from her emotions. His thoughts were too muddled for me to make sense of.

Everyone else was sitting in the living room, staring at nothing. None of us could bear going to school.

"I don't think she was lying." Jasper said, quietly as if scared to speak any louder. "Her emotions…she believed everything she was saying, it was all true to her."

"But my vision…" Alice said.

"What exactly did you see Alice?" he asked.

"I saw Bella, entering an alley. There was a guy in there, he looked like he'd been doing drugs or something. She said 'I've been looking for you for quite a while.' she seemed frustrated by the fact. He said 'Really Sugar? If I'd known I woulda come straight to ya.' she answered, 'Somehow, I just don't believe you. I'm here to-' and then he cut her off by kissing her.

Now I think about, she doesn't look like she particularly wanted to. She started kissing him back, but there's something else I think. Right at the very end, before I stopped." Alice was scrutinising her vision, trying to make out what it was at the very end, and I realised what it was and smiled. Alice was grinning like she'd just won the lottery.

"What is it Alice, what did you miss?" Jasper asked.

"A knee." she said cryptically, not coming down from her new found happy high.

"And what's it doing?" Jasper asked, uncertain if he really wanted to know.

"It's not what it's doing, it's where it's going." I would be extremely frustrated by know if I didn't already know.

She didn't say anything, just sat there bouncing on the couch before Rose understood and asked her where the knee was headed.

"For the guys family jewels." she said happily. And all the while I was grinning, quite possibly like a mad man.

"It was a ploy." Jasper said, just as happy.

"But that's not going to help us much now. Bella's already left." Emmett said sadly. He was happy mere moments before as well, but now we all frowned as we realised this.

"Maybe she didn't leave yet." Alice said hopefully.

"No, from her emotions, she intended to leave as soon as she got home."

"Well, maybe Charlie knows where she is." we all left for Charlie's house, none of us saying what we all were thinking. What if she didn't tell him? What if he went with her? And what if nobody knew?

Alice knocked enthusiastically on the door, knowing he would answer, just not what he would say.

"Hello Charlie, we're looking for Bella." she said as cheery and hyper as she usually is.

He smiled, and handed us a piece of paper with an address on it. Strange.

Even Alice was confused by his behaviour, but we went there anyway. We even took all of the stuff we didn't want to leave at Forks, since we would probably not be coming back. The address was a house, a perfectly normal house with red roses growing in the front, also a perfectly normal empty house.

We waited the rest of the day, but there was no sign of her. Towards the end of the day, a man came to the house and went in, but that was all. I thought it strange, but then a knock came on the window.

It was Bella. "Hi guys, realised your mistake yet?" she asked cheerily.

We were all sheepish as we nodded, and apologised. She seemed more than just happy, and told us to go to another address tomorrow, or later today I suppose. And for some reason, she asked me to wear red contact lenses.

I was confused, but as we walked towards the building the next day, I had the contacts on.

We had no idea where to go. So we went to the reception desk. Where even is this? Has she got a job here? What does she do?

The receptionist took one look at us and guessed "4th floor?" we didn't know where else, so we agreed. We were the only ones in the elevator.

And back to BPOV

I had to get them back somehow, so I told Edward to wear red contact lenses. I thought about Telling Rose or Alice, but this gets the message across to take part in arguments that involve him.

The receptionist, along with everyone else that works in this building, know about vampires. All of our team are halfers, where one of their grandparents are vampires. Although, for us Gibbs', there has been at least one person for every generation that has fallen in love with a vampire, and we are no exception. But either way, she'll know to send them up here so we can 'take care' of them. Although, there has never been a situation like this.

But sure enough, the elevator dinged, and there were the Cullen's. All of the humans backed away from the door, and Tony said to Ziva "You knock him down and I'll cuff him."

"Deal." and she did indeed knock him down. I couldn't help it. I clapped.

Tony was saying to him, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be misquoted and used against you. I've been wanting to use that one for ages." he was silent for a while. Then he said, "McGee, what rights does he have?"

"I dunno, not to eat people?" he said. I laughed, and my dad came up behind me.

"Do I need to tell you what could happen if he got loose?" he said.

"No, not really." I said, still chuckling at the sight before me.

"then why didn't you help? What if Ziva couldn't handle him? What then?"

"Then I would watch him not go on a rampage." I said. He looked frowningly at me. "Okay, if a human drinking vampire comes in, then I'll help. Okay?"

He shook his head, and said to Tony, whose current problem was where does he put Edward now he's been caught, "Take him to Interrogation."

"You sure boss? It's not very secure- okay, taking him to Interrogation." he said as my dad gave him the infamous 'get a move on' look.

I was laughing all the way to Observation. Gibbs was in Interrogation with Edward, asking him why he was here.

"I, my family and I, we're looking for Bella. I saw her, where is she."

"I ask the questions, and you answer them, why are you looking for her?" he asked, even more riled up now.

"Because she asked me to come here." I was sure he had noticed the contacts disintegrating.

"Did she ask you to wear the contacts too?" he asked. When Edward nodded, he saw the amusement in it and began laughing. I had already told him about the Cullen's.

"She got you back!" he said, laughing again as he set Edward loose. Edward was, once again, confused.

I met them both as they exited Interrogation. It was just the occasional chuckle now. "Bella, next time, you're helping."

"I'll help next time, honest! Especially if it's Victoria. Actually, Victoria might come here."

"Which is why you have flame-thrower." he said.

"Very true." I said, and began to follow him back to the office.

"We have a dead marine." he called to the team. With Edward still following, once again confused.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"This." he said as he raised his arm to show the folder he was carrying. I had given it to him as I got out of Observation. I outsmarted a vampire, my mate none the less. I laughed again.

"So you guys wanna come?" I asked the Cullen's. All of whom nodded eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

So so so so so so so so sorry for the lack of general updates, school gave me a little reality check, A.K.A, I had a shit load if homework and less time than I was strictly comfortable with.

Read on!

* * *

We all headed for the crime scene, minus Abby. The crime scene being a field. As we parked, I remembered that there would very likely be blood. And there will of course be vampires.

"Ermm, guys? I need to, do something before you can go any further." I said, slightly nervously.

"What?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

"It's this, thing, I can do. I can make it so that you need the smell of blood, not the taste. You wouldn't be drawn to it anymore." I said. What if they didn't want it?

I needn't have worried, they were ecstatic about it. Especially Jasper.

I grinned as well, and started dong some serious bibbity bobbity boo motions and muttering nonsense incantations, while their need for the taste of blood became a craving for the scent.

"Was that necessary? The hand motions." Emmett asked.

"Absolutely." I said.

"for her own amusement." dad said. Spoil sport.

I humphed at him and gestured for the Cullen's to follow. "So where's the body?" I asked my dad as I fell into step with him.

"In the middle of the field." that's it? Descriptive ain't he?

I would just have to wait until I saw for myself.

Holy moly! The poor dude, dressed up as a scarecrow and put up in the middle of a field. I can confidently say I have never seen that before.

"If I was a crow, I would definitely be scared of that." Tony said.

"Have respect Tony." Ducky said as he made his way over. "Corn! We can have corn chowder with the Thanksgiving diner." I forgot it was Thanksgiving. "You 8 are invited too, even if most of you don't eat."

I introduced the Cullen's to Ducky and Palmer, then we left them to their job as dad asked Ziva to get on Tony's shoulders.

"I don't think that's a -" they started to protest stopping when Gibbs gave the 'on you go' look.

"What do you see to the West?" dad asked her.

"Turn this way." Ziva told Tony while she moved his head in the direction she wanted him to turn. "I see police cars."

"South?"

"A farmer on a tractor."

"East?"

"A farm."

"Cramp! Cramp in my neck!" Tony complained, Ziva began to rub his neck.

"Not the most isolated place to hide a body then." Tim said.

"Nope, who ever killed him, " Dad started.

"Wanted him found." I finished for him with a flourish. I'd heard that line before.

* * *

Dad walked into the office and everybody prepared to either watch or to give the presentation.

"The victims name is Lance Corporal Trevor Lazada, multiple tours, and was given a very desirable positon guarding the Sadler Institute for Strategic Studies and Analysis. Been there about 6 months." Tim started.

"And he had 'PC' carved into his arm! A big time gang, apparently he waas a part of it." Tony said. Always got to get something in there.

Tim continued as if nothing was wrong. "I'll call the Sadler Institute, let them know we're coming."

Tony actually had something we didn't already know this time as he gave dad a sheet of paper, saying , "Current address on Lazada."

"McGee, you and Ziva check out Lazada. Tony, your with me."

"Ooh, Boss. Shouldn't McSmartypants go to the nerd theme park? With the World of Warcraft wall paper. I mean, this could be a nerds paradise. Yes boss, coming." ah that infamous look! All the while Tim was glaring at Tony.

I laughed at them and grabbed Edward before heading down to see Abby. They hadn't met Abby yet.


	3. AN sorry

Right, i am going to try, and quite probably fail, to stick to just one story and finish that, then the next one and so on and so forth. but quite frankly, updates are going to be slow.

I'm running through a patch of writers block here, and my internets acting up. actually, it's non existent because i have to use a dongle thats ran out of money. The only internet access i have is through my granda, and he's hidden his computer from all of the other computers and just sits there with this annoyingly smug grin whil i try and find it.

So, yeah, that and i'm probably going to end up starting a couple of new stories very soon, ideas that insist upon being written, so if you have an idea of where you want the stories to go, you can PM me and tell me your ideas, or you could just start your own story using mine, i wont mind. quite frankly, i'd welcome it.

either way, dont kill me if i take ages to update.

and i have just gotten a mile past the point where this becomes meaningless babbling.

DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!

I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

MURDER IS A BAD THING, REMEMBER THAT!

and...calm. goodbye.


	4. AN My Apologies

I am sorry, but I highly doubt I all be ever completing these stories. I am also sorry it took so long to actually say it. I appear to have lost my inspiration for them. I never really liked the twilight saga to be honest, I wrote fanfictions of them for their characters - somewhat stereotypical and easily predicted. I do not know if the fanfictions were written out of a desire not to create my own characters, or to change the ones in the series. If it was the letter, I no longer really care. If it was the former, then I have multiple personal projects with original characters that I have grown to love and want to spend more time with. Maybe I will never publish them, maybe no one will ever read them apart from me, but I want to write their stories, instead of twisting someone else's. This is not a comment on all fanfiction authors - I am not saying that they are merely manipulating someone else's story, however, I was, while they were and are exploring literary worlds and the multitude of other storylines and options within them. If anyone cares to finish these stories elsewhere, or rewrite them, then all I ask is the link to it.


End file.
